liability
by momtara
Summary: a person or thing whose presence or behaviour is likely to put one at a disadvantage. / Or, in which Elyon is a little much for everyone. 100-word drabbles on the love affairs and loneliness of Meridian's queen.
1. she

With her, it was nothing short of unconditional. Elyon would have stolen all the stars in the sky for her, though the night's dark face could never be as beautiful as the constellations dotted across the bridge of her nose, beneath her eyes, across her cheeks. She was home, from the moment she first pushed her over in the playground to the way their arms sometimes brushed in the halls to the glances Elyon would steal at her from across the classroom. And then there were the sleepovers, laughing so hard they snorted ice cream out of their noses, sharing whispers as the moon fell lower, lower, lower.

She knows she will love Cornelia forever, even when she lands in the arms of another. Especially then.

* * *

a/n: thank you for reading! in short, elyon is the most neglected character in the universe and i adore her and also that one lorde song and this writing style. for the purpose of this fic elyon will be aged up in certain circumstances (these will become clear in future). also, who knew i shipped these two? apparently impulse-writing at 2am will do that.

anyway, reviews make me very happy and i hope you enjoy this piece!

love,

A xxx


	2. sugar

If Cornelia is forever, her next heartbreak will not sting half as much. Miranda is playful, flirtatious, sweet as sugar as she winds her fingers through hers, her melodious laugh echoing through the palace halls. This is nice, Elyon thinks. Sure, her eyes are not as blue as hers, her smile not half as pretty, but she is almost too good to be true with a heart as big as Meridian's soon-to-be-queen. In her kiss she tastes honey, innocence, war almost won and something else she can't quite place.

It ends, of course it does, and Elyon understands. Some can withstand her storm, while others leave half-drowned. Still, the new queen ascends her throne and wonders what it feels to love, and be loved in return.


	3. dearth

She calls her Ellie, and that fact alone could make her heart melt, but she runs to Elyon's old friends on Earth when the clock strikes six and then she is here again and all they have to do is sit by the lakes and try to be as quiet as they can. This is their routine each day but Sunday, when Alchemy's parents take her to church and she hears why their love is unjust, unnatural, wrong.

"Al, why won't you just try-" Elyon asks for the umpteenth time, weaving her fingers through copper hair.

At the same time, Alchemy speaks. "I can't do this anymore, Ellie."

When Elyon's eyes flutter closed that night, she wants to feel for emerald eyes and weathered skin, but all she sees is Cornelia staring, staring, staring.


	4. familial

They could never love each other, not even if they tried, but that doesn't stop half the kingdom from gossiping. The queen of Meridian's advisor and the former rebel leader seldom leaves her side, much to her parents' delight. Even if Caleb didn't belong to her best friend, the thought of them together is as laughable as the thought of her getting over Cornelia.

It is years later that he shows her the ring. It's a green stone only found on the metaworld, embedded in a solid gold band. "What do you think?"

He is equal parts hopeful and skittish, and Elyon can see the haute couture she will be stuffed into as maid of honour. "She'll love it."

To everyone's surprise, she didn't.


	5. ardour

She wasn't supposed to happen, but God if these diplomacy meetings with the Threban lords didn't bore her half to death. Yrsa is everything Elyon is not, all lithe and dark-haired with ancient brown eyes that betray more wisdom than her years and turn gold in the waning evening light. It does not matter that she is a diplomat, that they are meant to be civil; all that matters is that Yrsa is here and as hungry as Elyon is as she leaves dark bruises on her neck, her chest, her hips. Her demands are hard to meet but she is a forest fire. Her lust does not wane as she trails her fingers down the queen's spine, painting fire night after blissful night.

"The girl...what is her name?" Yrsa asks when the sun begins to rise.

"Her name is Cornelia."


	6. liability

Elyon's days drown her with paperwork and meetings and watching as her people prosper, her nights filled with nothing but black, dreamless sleep. The people gossip, begging for an heir or a husband or some sign that the monarchy will not end with her. Her parents are supportive as ever but Caleb is heartbroken, and she wonders just when the last time she spoke to a friend was. The Guardians, of course, have avoided Meridian recently. They jet off to universities and work three jobs to make ends meet. They settle down with husbands, picket fences, Volvos, televisions, dental insurance, mortgages, _children_ , and Elyon wonders where she might have slot into that equation.

She understands, she understands, she understands, and yet.


	7. she II

Better on my own, she says. A queen does not need, a queen does not desire, a queen does not want. Solitude is the only reliable way.

Elyon twists the ring on her finger; it is a heavy, leaden weight on her hand that stuns her as it catches the light and causes half the kingdom to coo and clap their hands together in joy. She grits her teeth, feels her eyes smart with guilty tears.

"Long time no see."

She must be an apparition, but she turns to the voice anyway, just in case. Sunbleached hair and violet eyes and an air of confidence that always made Elyon feel she would make a far better queen and then she is running into Cornelia's arms and crashing into her chest with a ferocity she never thought possible. She must be here for him, she _must_ be, but still she clutches her face in her hands and sees the smattering of freckles beneath her eyes and her throat tightens, a sob escaping from her chest.

When she presses her lips to hers, the touch is gentle, feather-light. Words tumble from Elyon's mouth, endless questions, and she smiles into the kiss as Cornelia laughs. The sound is more beautiful than anything she has ever heard.

"It's always been you, Elyon."

* * *

a/n: ta da! thank you so, so much for reading. i sincerely hoped you enjoyed this piece and my self-indulgent venting of loneliness, etc etc. one thing i'm trying to learn recently is that we, like elyon, are all deserving of love, and it will happen for us when we least expect it. did i mention i love elyon?

again, reviews make me extremely happy!

love always,

A xxxx


End file.
